


Ghosts

by crimsonwitch



Series: 100 drabbles & 100 ships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/crimsonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James estava morto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o desafio de 100 drabbles & 100 ships de Harry Potter.  
> Ship 100: Harry Potter/Sirius Black.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

Quando Sirius Black tocou em Harry Potter pela primeira vez ele tinha a mais completa noção do quão errado era aquilo. Errado em todos os sentidos imagináveis e inimagináveis da palavra e, para ser sincero, ele não queria ter que pensar sobre todas as implicações de tal ato. Ele apenas agiu por impulso ― uma atitude tão caracteristicamente grifinória ―, tocando os lábios do garoto com os seus em uma ação desesperada. Apenas um deslize, um momento de descuido.  
   
Ele não estava raciocinando direito e tudo o que conseguia ver na sua frente eram os cabelos bagunçados e os traços de alguém que ele achava ter perdido. As feições tão iguais a de James que, por um único momento, era quase como tê-lo de novo para si.  
   
Não esperava que Harry retribuísse o beijo, no entanto, nem que suas mãos longas e esguias se entrelaçassem em seu cabelo ― em um gesto muito parecido com o que James costumava fazer ―, em uma ação tão ansiosa quanto a sua.  
   
Naquele momento, foi como se Sirius tivesse sido transportado para outra época ― uma já enterrada, é verdade, perdida no meio de guerras, mortes e destruições e em anos trancado dentro de uma cela por um crime que ele jamais teria a coragem de cometer, mas que ainda eram a fonte de suas melhores lembranças. Suas _únicas_ lembranças.  
   
E eles eram tão parecidos que até mesmo a sensação de ter Harry em seus braços lhe era familiar. Confortável até.  
   
Mas não era igual.  
   
Ele percebeu isso no exato momento em que os olhos verdes se abriram: a dúvida, a hesitação e a confusão misturadas de uma maneira que nunca estivera presentes nos olhos de James. O verde ofuscando qualquer outra cor que pudesse habitar ali e fazendo com que finalmente toda a situação o atingisse em cheio, a culpa se alastrando por seu corpo como se fosse veneno.  
   
Afastou o garoto de si de uma maneira tão brusca quanto o início daquele beijo, o horror lhe preenchendo as feições quando ele finalmente se deu conta da complexidade do ato que havia feito. As mãos correndo pelos frios negros em um claro sinal de nervosismo, o ar parecendo cada vez mais escasso naquele local.  
   
 _Não era James ali_ , Sirius finalmente percebeu, os olhos verdes e vívidos de Lilly lhe encarando com mágoa e reprovação. _Não era James ali e jamais seria._  
  
James estava morto.  
   
  



End file.
